Family-Work Day
by Stitch-Fan-3
Summary: It's a special day at the ZPD, and one where the daughter of a certain rabbit and fox cop duo finds her calling after an encounter with a weasel crook who breaks into the police station. One-shot.
**Hey, guys. I'm back with another one-shot fanfic of Zootopia, featuring my OC, Sheila. Nothing left to point out except, enjoy** **reading, guys.**

Just another normal day for the city of Zootopia. Well, maybe there was one thing about today that made it a little less normal. It was yet the start of another 'Bring Your Kid To Work Day' at the ZPD. Police officers that were moms and dads to a lot of excited sons and daughters were bringing their kids to show them what they do for a living.

One such little bunny girl, who had just turned nine, was hopping with a little more spring in her step than she does every day, holding hands with both her loving mother and fun-loving father as they walked into the ZPD.

"Hi, Uncle Clawhauser!" Sheila called to the cheetah receptionist.

"O. M. Goodness." said Clawhauser. "What! Look at you, Sheila. Long time no see. Still just as cute as when you were a little baby-tyke."

Clawhauser suddenly realized he said the word 'cute'. He covered his mouth agape and blubbered, "I am SO sorry, kiddo. I just forgot that you can't say the 'C' word towards rabbits."

"Oh, don't sweat it, silly goose." said Sheila. "None of us can stay mad with you."

"Uh, Benny. You got a little something right there on or under your cheek." Nick pointed out another donut hidden in Clawhauser's neck fat.

"Oh, is playing hide-and-go seek like your favorite game to play with Ol' Benjamin here?" Clawhauser said to his donut before jamming it in his mouth.

"Well, we gotta get to roll call. See you in a bit, Ben." Judy waved as she and her family followed the other families to the bullpen.

"Now, that's quite a family." Clawhauser said, resting his cheek on his hand. "I like to think I could be a husband and daddy, someday." Clawhauser looked left and then right to see if no one was watching, and pulled out a picture from a wedding magazine with his and Gazelle's faces taped over the faces of the bride and groom.

"Someday, Gazelle. Someday." Clawhauser whispered.

...

Nick, Judy and Sheila took the usual spot in the bullpen upfront. Sheila waved at some of the kids she recognized from her school, like Officer Francine's son, Trunks, and Officer Higgins's daughter, Helga.

"Shut it!" Chief Bogo shouted to the officers as he walked in. "Kids, inside voices." he politely told the kids, which they replied quite well. Probably due to avoid the rage of the cape buffalo.

"Today is another yearly 'Bring Your Kid To Work Day' for all those who are proud parents. But, though I am good with kids, yet seeing as how I'm not a parent myself frankly, who cares?" said Bogo.

"Sir, with all due respect, I must say you picked a good catchphrase." smirked Nick. The kids giggled.

"Don't you start that again, Wilde." grunted Bogo. "Now, let's see who's patrolling where. Officer McHorn, your team gets patrol duty in Sahara Square. Francine, your team takes Tundra Town. Higgins, your team will patrol Savannah Central. Lastly, the Wilde's. Today's patrol is the Rainforest District. Dismissed."

Sheila silently cheered as she and her parents left for the Rainforest District. That meant she could see her friends, the Otterton brothers. Suddenly, however, she had this weird feeling of need come over her.

"Uh, Ma. Pop. I gotta go to the bathroom." Sheila said, crossing her legs.

"Didn't I tell you to go before we left home, honey?" said Judy.

"It's okay. I remember where you pointed it out to me." Sheila said, as she ran down the hall. "Be right back!" Sheila called out.

"Oh, well while we're waiting for Sheila, I just remembered I needed to grab something from my office. Be right back." Judy said, heading off herself. "Wait here for her, okay Nick?"

"No problem, Carrots." said Nick. After Judy left, he sat on a bench in the hall, and pulled out his phone to secretly watch that new Gazelle music video.

...

Sheila walked out of the restroom, breathing a sigh of relief, when her ears caught the sound of someone bursting loud through a door around the corner behind her. She turned to see a weasel with a record file run out of the door leading to the records room downstairs, and down the hallway opposite of her.

Sheila could instantly recognize he wasn't anyone that worked here. Sensing that there was trouble, Sheila pondered if she should go get her parents, but feared the thief would get away by then. That's when a plan formed in her head. With that, Sheila took off after the thief.

...

The thief, Duke Weaselton, had smirked to himself for pulling off another swell job done. He had been meaning to break into the ZPD for a long time now. Now that he had his criminal records, and once he disposed of them properly, he would have no trouble with the police, especially with Judy and Nick getting on his case, from interfering with his own small time line of work.

Little did Duke know that a little rabbit girl was following him at an inconspicuous pace. With the way Duke's speed was, she wasn't gonna catch up to him. Unless, Sheila took a little detour through an alleyway, and ended up on the opposite side of the block, and there was Officer Higgins' team with Helga across the street. Sheila ran to the corner of her block to see Duke turn the corner, headed right for her, and unaware of what was waiting for him.

Sheila leaned back against a building, and stuck her right foot out. Duke tripped, and went flying across the street, right at the foot of the police team.

"Well, well, well. Look what stumbled here." said Officer Higgins, picking up the crook and the file. "So, Ol' Duke Weaselton. I don't know how you broke into the ZPD, but you're sadly mistaken if you think you could get away with ZPD property. You're coming with us."

"Aw, rats." Duke muttered in defeat as he was led into the police car, cuffed.

"See, Helga, honey. That's how we do it at the ZPD." said Officer Higgins.

Of course, while her dad was talking, Helga had spotted Sheila hiding from a mailbox to avoid detection. Sheila put her finger to her lips in a shushing matter to tell Helga to keep this a secret. Helga winked back at her fellow friend from school, showing it was safe with her. Sheila thumbed-up to Helga, and ran back to the ZPD.

"Helga?" Officer Higgins asked for his daughter's attention.

"Oh, sorry dad. I heard ya. Just spaced out again." Helga said, scratching the back of her head.

...

"Okay, finally found my notepad. Still need to clean out my desk." Judy said, walking back to Nick, who clicked out of the music video so Judy wouldn't see. "You had fun watching Gazelle?"

"What?! How'd you know?!" asked Nick.

"The ears, Nick. I could hear you a mile away." Judy smirked. "Don't worry. It's safe with me. So, Sheila's not back yet?"

"I'm right here, Mama." Sheila called, trying to look like she wasn't out of breath from running back after chasing after Duke.

"Hey, sweetie. Find the bathroom okay?" asked Judy.

"Yep, and ready for patrol." Sheila saluted.

"Great. Rainforest District, here we come." Judy said, as she, Nick, and Sheila walked hand-in-hand out of the building.

"Hey, ma. The more I think about it, I wanna be a police officer like you and Daddy when I'm grown up." smiled Sheila.

"Well, sweetheart. You do that." Judy smiled proudly at her daughter. "Because that's what Zootopia's all about. Anyone can be anything."

Sheila smiled back, knowing her mother was right in every way. She thought maybe she should tell her parents about the little escapade she had with Duke, but she thought that was a story she would tell over dinner that night.

 **Well, another One-Shot down. Sorry if it's so short. I've had this idea after I finished my Zootopia/FNAF crossover, so I felt now I could write it down. I plan on doing one more one-shot about Nick and Judy getting married before I write another** **multi-chapter fanfic crossover with Zootopia. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I own nothing, except a few OC's. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended. Stay tuned for more of my fanfics.**


End file.
